Ronin Artist
by Zerolr
Summary: Sai is a traveling artist who comes across Naruto, a fun-loving guy who befriends anybody he mets--what will happen? Will Sai's dark past interfere? R&R Thanx! NSSCN. Part of samurai naruto series.


**Disclamer: **_"All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their original creators. The original characters and plot are the property of the creator. The fan-fiction author is in no way associated/affiliated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended."_

* * *

Hello! Well I hope you like this story, It's got bunch of background info. But, **you don't have to read it. **You can skip and head right straight into the fanfic. But if you don't mind--then go ahead! This little fic is a small part of something much greater. I'm still working on it as we speak. In the end I hope you find this interesting and enjoy it! Thank you soo much!

- Zerolr -

**

* * *

**

Termology:

_Kosode_- undergarment kimono used by men and women.

_Hakama_- the long pants some split and some not, they're used by men

_Obi_- the belt/sash used by men to tie the hakama. The wide band used in women's kimonos.

* * *

**Summary - **_For more background information check out "Samurai Naruto Series" in my list of stories!_

Five years ago, from the ground, water, from the forest, surged a great spiritual pressure. Demons of all shapes, sizes and figures no longer holding back their hatred for humans lashed out in what was known as the "Demon's Rebellion". An inhuman war led by the Great Tailed Beasts. Plagues caused by their abnormal existence, spread. Lasting three years it finally ended leaving behind all kinds of scars and remorse.

Four years later, a lone samurai whose ties with the past have severed, walks on. He goes by the name of "Sai" a name that even he is not sure of, himself. He is known by many who see him pass by as "The ronin who carries papers and brushes, selling maps and paintings." An Artist, a "Ronin Artist" (In this fic Sai is about 14 yrs old.)

**Additional Notes**: I don't explain this in the story so I might as well do this now. Naruto is orphaned after an attack by Kyuubi who destroyed his entire estate, killing off all of his clan. He was adopted soon afterward by Kakashi who owed a favor from Naru's mother for nursing him back to health and Naru's father for teaching him the way of the sword. And so with Kakashi, Naruto moved in Iruka's dojo and for four years was raised in the company of Kakashi, Iruka and Yamato(Tenzo) who is often stops by and stays for the night.

* * *

**Chapter one – We Met**

* * *

Everyone is in upheaval. Shifting, queasy and uncomfortable. It is the aftermath sensation of war. And a war unlike no other. It has been four years since then and though it has settled down, some kind of strange gloom hangs in the air. Yes, even here in Gokoto-chou.

It was morning with spring hanging in the horizon as a young traveler made his way through the bustled market place. There were venders on either side extending their arms and calling bargains and low prices. An old man stopped the young man offering goods to buy. He quickly shook his head as politely as he could. Skin of an increablely pale color, contrasted heavily the mop of dark hair and the navy blue colored kosode. His hakama was black, tied up nicely. Strapped to his back he had a small cylinder basket. In it, he had rolls of paper and scrolls of all sizes; long and skinny, short and wide. An assortment of stencils, calligraphy brushes and inks were stashed in a small rectangular case that was in a sack he carried slung on his shoulder. He stopped at a shop that sold various basket weaved items and considered buying a straw hat to shade himself from the upcoming sun of summer that would eventually approached.

"Ummm, uh—I need fish old man, and don't give me the boney parts!"

The pale-faced youth, turned around to see a boy his age talking to the fish monger.

"What are you talking about squirt?! I always give you the best I got!"

The boy raised and pointed an accusing finger.

"Fat liar! Unless the best are fish tails and guts!"

The traveler chuckled to himself, "Yup," he whispered to himself, "Looks like someone who easily buys off things—maybe I can get him to buy a map or two." He approached the boy who had messy blonde hair and what looked like whisker marks etched over his cheeks, "Can I have a moment?" he asked to the boy after he purchased a pound of carp.

The blonde looked up and down, "You're not from here," he concluded.

"No, I'm a traveling artist who makes profit from his works—my name is Sai,"

"Name's Naruto," before Sai could cut in, Naru spoke up, "Can't do nothin' now, gotta bring dis fish home to Sensei."

"Allow me to accompany you," Naruto nodded.

As they walked Sai stretched his arm to reach behind him to the strapped basket, pulling out a scroll. Rolling it out, he presented a map.

"See? Very good, is it not? It's authentic and accurate—I myself"

"No thanks man—but I appreciated it," Naruto spat back.

Perhaps he's been fooled so many times by venders that now he's a picky buyer? Sai blew out a breath in frustration.

"Hey, hey—don' get me wrong," Naruto placed his arm on Sai's shoulder, Sai looked at him funny, "Your maps look really nice and I actually need one—but I'm saving all my money right now. I can't even spend a cent," he finalized with a definite nod.

"Why?" he asked out of utter curiosity. Naruto slipped his arm around Sai's shoulder and whispered into his hear real excited-like, "Cuz I'ma go on a journey…"

Being like this, having a perfect stranger confide in him like this, made him feel weird but it brought him some kind of joy, it was like they were friends…friends.

Sai flushed out of embarrassment and threw Naruto's arm off his shoulder, "Why are you going to do that?" he asked, "What will your parents think?"

"I don't live with my parents," came the blunt reply.

Sai stopped; he remembered

_"Gotta bring dis fish home to Sensei"_

"You…live with your sensei?"

Naruto smirked and place a hand behind his head while the other held the bag, "Heh… how'd ya know?"

"From what you said earlier," Sai replied, "I guess I can't get you to buy anything then,"

"Nah, my bad."

"It's alright."

"See ya, Sai!"

"… Good bye…"

Sai watched as the scruffy boy ran ahead blending with the crowd of people.

He just referred to me with no honorific he thought, as if we were close friends… what's with that guy? He continued on his way but stopped one last time to look down the road Naruto raced down in, "But it'd be very nice to have one… at least I have a taste of what's like…"

* * *

End Chapter

* * *


End file.
